coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3987 (15th March 1996)
Plot Fiona has a new sign erected - "Hair by Fiona Middleton". She organises Lee, Maxine and Tony to help with her grand opening. Josie hears that Mike needs an office manager so goes after the job. Andy tries to get Steve to see that Liz is as much to blame as Jim but Steve isn't interested. Deirdre is pleased when Mike makes it clear that if she applies for the post of office manager he will give it to her. Jamie punctures Josie's bike tyre and then repairs it for £2. Bill is employed by Mike to repair his new factory. Mike isn't interested in the applicants for the manager's job as he wants to give it to Deirdre. He changes his mind when he sees on Josie's CV that she used to work for Marshall's. He gives her the job. Fred sends Ashley to Rita with a parcel of rump steak. Rita doesn't want it as she doesn't want to be obligated to Fred. Fiona throws an opening party and is pleased when her parents approve of the salon. Jamie does his puncture trick on Ashley's bike and is paid again. Mike has to explain to Deirdre that she isn't right for the job and he has found someone else for it. She is annoyed as she needs the work. Liz advises Des on who is married at Fiona's party, telling him it's obvious that he doesn't like women who are available. Maxine throws herself at Lee and is pleased when he shows an interest in her. Don is pleased to hear Josie has got a new job but annoyed that it's working for Mike. He warns her that Mike is a tyrant to work for. Clive Middleton rows with Lee for lending Fiona money when he had refused to lend him £2,000 to buy a new car. Lee admits he felt Clive would not have paid him back. Sean tells Liz that he does care for her and wants to help. She tells him that she's not interested and gets upset when Andy tells her it's obvious she can't help herself; she's flirting with anything in trousers. He tells her that she should take a good look at herself. Cast Regular cast *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Lee Middleton - Nicholas Bailey *Mrs Middleton - Elizabeth Estensen *Mr Middleton - Joe Speare Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Dun 2 A T *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Jim's Cafe *Sharp Lane Industrial Estate - Factory unit and office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: It's the opening of the salon and Fiona is feeling the pressure. Andy resolves to give his mother a piece of his mind. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,510,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes